crashbandicoottrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Wiki:Stub
Stubs are articles with very little or no meaningful content. You can always help by editing the page to add more information to them, especially in a format other than just typed text, including tables, galleries, and videos, which will add more content to an article as well as improving the article cosmetically. Features and Media Improving articles can be done in a variety of ways, and many of those ways can be easily accessed when editing an article. 'Adding a Photo' Selecting a picture is done very easily. When editing an article, simply click the Photo icon in the 'Add features and media' box. This will take you to a pop-out menu giving you the choices of either uploading a picture yourself, or choosing one that has been previously uploaded to either the site itself or Flickr. When adding a photo to an article, be sure it is content that meets the standard that Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Wiki has for its articles, including its quality and legitimacy as a picture. 'Creating a Gallery/Slideshow/Slider' Galleries, slideshows, and sliders are a great way to display multiple pictures when editing a stub article. To create a gallery, click the Gallery icon in the 'Add features and media' box. This will direct you to a pop-out window called the Gallery Builder. Here, you can customize your own gallery for an article using the tools provided to edit borders, change the orientation of the pictures in the gallery, and preview the gallery before completing it. To add pictures to your gallery, in the Gallery Builder, click the purple 'Add a Photo' button, or simply click on the large icons of the empty pictures below. To design a slideshow, click on the appropriate icon. This will take you to the Slideshow Builder where you can change the width of the slideshow, change the orientation of the pictures, and even crop out the wasted space in a picture. Adding pictures is done in the same fashion when creating a gallery: click the purple 'Add a Photo' button, or simply click on the large icons of the empty pictures below. For a Slider, click on its icon and go to the Slider Builder, where you can add or delete pictures and choose from a vertical picture display or a horizontal one. To add a photo, click the purple 'Add a Photo' button. 'Creating a Video' Videos are an excellent form of media to add to any stub including things such as walkthroughs, cutscenes, and game glitches. To add a video to an article, click the video icon in the 'Add features and media' box and type in or paste the URL of a video from any of the supported sites, including YouTube and Hulu. 'Creating a Table' Tables are a great alternative to typed out lists, serving as both a cosmetic and an organizational improvement. Tables are made by clicking the Table icon in the 'Add features and media'. In the pop-out Table Properties menu, you can edit the number of cells in the rows or columns, set the alignment, and create a title amongst many other adjustments. Tagging Articles as Stubs To tag an article as a stub, put on a page. If you typed it in correctly, you should get something like this: To search for a list of stubs, type Category:Stubs into the search box. Category:Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Wiki